This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
The control and enhancement of the combustion wave propagation velocities of solid propellants are very important for the development of low cost and efficient solid rockets, solid microthrusters, and thermal-to-electrical energy conversion devices.
Enhancing the burn rate of solid fuels/propellants by either adding metal/metal oxide additives or varying the fuel/oxidizer particle size is well known in the art. However, the addition of metal/metal oxide additives in the propellant mixture has several known disadvantages: (1) the propellant mixture is more sensitive to accidental initiation due to impact, friction, spark, flame, or heat; (2) the condensed solid metal particles in the exhaust being detrimental to the hardware because of their abrasive action; and (3) the toxic exhausts from the combustion of metals.
There is, therefore an unmet need for novel solid fuel/propellant compositions and methods to make and use of the novel solid fuel/propellant compositions.